Fire Emblem: Awakening - Hexes and Proposals
by ItsComplicatedOkay
Summary: Enter Tharja, a Plegian Dark Mage. Let's take a look into her Avatar-obsessed mind, shall we? Minor spoilers for Awakening.


**1.) Hey, my second Awakening one-shot! Hope you like it! By the way, I wrote this at midnight, so the ending may feel a little crappy. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

**EDIT: Whoever told the guys running FanFiction that Tharja was missing from the drop-down list, you are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Fire Emblem: Awakening - Hexes and Proposals_

* * *

"'Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight'," mumbled a shapely dark mage, reading the text on the tome. Ever since she had laid eyes on Robin, she was smitten. It was the classic "love at first sight" scenario, and Tharja was wrapped up in the middle of it. In fact, she was obsessed with him. Why else would a brilliant dark mage like her read the Ylissian Times Best-Seller "Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight"?

"Step One: Monitor daily habits. Luckily, I'm done with that... hee hee hee," giggled the owner of the nicest body in the army. She reminisced asking Nowi - very kindly, mind you - for one of her claws, to divine Robin's location anytime, anywhere. And so she did: at sunrise, Robin would spar with Chrom (Tharja would have interfered, if Chrom's love for Sumia had not been as clear as day), and after that, he would retreat into his room to study his tomes (Tharja had tried to inscribe a few risque drawings of herself into a few of his books with the help of her hexes, but the damn tomes were magic-proof). Once it hit noon, Robin would go down to the mess hall for some grub (The dark mage made sure to take note of his favorites: Sumia's rhubarb pie, and roast chicken). Once lunch was over, the man would report to the domineering blonde girl for who knows what (she couldn't listen in with one of her curses, since her curses only worked if she knew the name of all the vicims). Their sessions lasted till dinner time, and after that was done, Robin would return to his room to hit the books again.

"Step Two: Increase affection of target through repeated encounters," said Tharja, looking up at the sun. Her gaze left the glowing ball of gas, and lingered on her left wrist. "Tempus, advoca!" A searing pain akin to metal on skin shot through her wrist, a tiny circle with numbers in it appearing on her wrist. It was half past one - the time when Robin reports to the blonde snob. Tharja thought, _'Oh well. Might as well wait by that girl's entrance to start working on Step Two.'_ Vaulting out the door, Tharja quickly made her way to the entrance to Maribelle's room. Once outside, Tharja stopped, so as not to alert the people inside of her presence. Then the familiar sound of a doorknob turning caught the lithe girl's attention.

"So Robin," started the blonde noble, walking out the door. She was followed by Robin, who was listening to every word. "What do you need to ask me that can't be asked inside?"

"...How do you nobly propose to a lady?" asked Robin, startling both Maribelle and Tharja, who was in a pretty precarious position. With her back to the ceiling, she was pressing against the walls with her arms and legs, so that she could be suspended mid-air above Maribelle's room, and unsurprisingly, it was uncomfortable. On the bright side, Tharja finally knew what went on in the blonde girl's room: Etiquette lessons. On the other side, the position she was in wasn't all that comfortable, and it would only be a matter of minutes till her arms gave in.

"Have you been seeing someone without telling your mentor?" jokingly asked Maribelle, though a hint of malice tainted her innocent words. Of course, Robin was oblivious.

"O-Of course not!" replied Robin, waving his arms around comically. Tharja grew a little mad. _'...He didn't notice me at all!?'_

"Hm... well there is no formal way to propose," said Maribelle, her hand on her chin. "You need to be up and front about it, though." Robin nodded, bringing out a suspicious looking black box. Thoughts were rushing through Tharja's head like rain - fast and unrelenting. _'Is that a ring box? Is he going to propose to that blonde girl? ...Is he going to leave me!? No... till death do us part, Robin.'_

Letting go of her perch, the shapely mage chanted, "Inconscium!" The hex - not curse - urged the blonde noble into unconsciousness. Tharja would have gave herself a pat on the back... that is until she hit the hard floor. Moaning, she blindly reached out with her hand, searching for help. She wouldn't - couldn't - get up by herself. If she was going to lose her Robin...

Those melancholic thoughts were driven out by the hand that firmly grasped hers. She was pulled up to her feet by the one and only Robin. "Ah, Tharja. Just the woman I wanted to see! Say... could you meet me in the barracks right before dinner? I have to tell you something important, but right now, I have to bring Maribelle to the infirmary."

Tharja didn't know what to say. Was this the confession that she had waited a very, _very_ long time for? Her heart-rate rose. "S-Sure."

* * *

"Tharja, I know this isn't much, but will you marry me?" asked Robin, down on one knee. The tactician slipped the handcrafted ring onto Tharja's hand, the band fitting perfectly. Tharja smiled... menacingly.

"Ahh... I can't believe you made me fall in love with you! 'Course, if you back out... I'll murder you in your sleep," replied Tharja, sealing the deal with a kiss. "Hee hee hee...!"

* * *

_**Footnotes:**_

_**Tempus, Advoca!: Time, summon!**_

_**Inconscium!: Unconscious! **_

* * *

**2.) If you've enjoyed this story, please review and favorite it! That'll inspire me to write more FE:A stories!**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
